heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Caesar Kimaris
Long Verrine Nyx Ronove Rex Kimaris |element = Light |likes = Balls of Twine |dislikes = Green Peppers |hobby = Montaineering}} Caesar Kimaris 'is a Manticore from the Den who was the general of its militia. He would later become Eve Xin's pact partner. 'Appearance Caesar has a big, white mane around his head, a red gladiator cape around his neck, long tail that goes up to his head, resembling one of a scorpion, light-yellow fur, a gladiator skirt and sandals. 'Personality' Calm and caring, he finds it difficult to say "no" to people. He cares for his daughter greatly. 'Story' 'History' Years prior to the events of HEARTBEAT, Caesar was the Mogwai of Eve Xin, alongside Klein Gremory and Nyx Ronove. The four were a close unit and were eventually invited into the castle of Queen Han as an act of good will. Caesar, having originally been the general under Han and her husband, Long Verrine, had history with the King, who had become disillusioned with life in The Den and wished to see the surface. He confided these wishes in Caesar, their relationship eventually evolving into a romantic tryst behind the Queen's back. Caesar, unable to say no, helped Long to the surface. When Han turned on Eve Xin after Klein's betrayal of her, Caesar was attacked by his own platoon, after which Han Verrine possessed his body as punishment for his "betrayal", which she would keep for 200 years - during which time she would spread rumours that Caesar along with Eve Xin had conspired and killed Han, and that Caesar had taken the throne himself as King and ruled with fear. Eventually, Caesar became a hated and feared figure across Solum. 2 years before the events of HEARTBEAT, the death of Caesar's Conjurer Eve Xin meant that Caesar's body started to wither, and he would begin slowly dying, setting the plot of the game into motion. 'In HEARTBEAT' Shortly after reaching the throne room of The Den's castle to confront the queen, the player's introduced to Caesar, who's being possessed by Han Verrine, who cursed him 200 years ago after capturing Eve Xin's party, by ruling the den residents with his body and impose fear on whoever decides to riot against her. 'Relationships' Han Verrine Han believed Caesar to be a "commoner" and a "lowly soldier" before the events of the royal schism, and developed a hatred for Caesar once she learnt of Klein Gremory's betrayal and the full extent of his affair with Long, and took over his body to make Eve Xin suffer. She held his body captive for 200 years, frequently overriding his autonomy and spreading rumours that he killed Han and took the throne, though despite the animosity between Caesar and Han, Han did not take any of it out on Caesar's daughter Rex. Long Verrine Feeling estranged from his wife Han, Caesar comforted Long about the issues that plagued him, and they grew close. Eventually, it blossomed into a relationship, and an egg, an unborn Rex Kimaris, was spawned between them. Nyx Ronove Eve Xin's old pact partner; Nyx and Caesar were close enough for Nyx to tell Caesar that she believed his closeness with Long was dangerous, and expressed doubt that he should be allowed to comfort Long any further. Eve Xin Conjurer. Eve Xin's Wuji nature allowed Caesar, a Yang-phase Mog to pact with her, which was unusual for a female Conjurer. Caesar often aided Eve Xin in battle and made sure she never lost a fight Klein Gremory 200 years ago, Klein and Caesar were not particularly close, despite both growing up in Los Monstruos and being pactmates; Klein believed Caesar's relationships to be a waste of time, and so the two did not talk very often, and during the times they did, Klein showed visible disdain towards Caesar. Caesar believed Klein a coward for running away. Rex Kimaris Caesar's and Long's child; Caesar regrets not being there for Rex and wishes he could be there for her more. Despite their complicated relationship, Caesar seems to genuinely care about his daughter. 'Trivia' * Caesar grew up in the same place as Klein; Los Monstruos. Site Navigation Category:Light Category:Mogwai